1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel neutral or overbased metal containing additives and to a method for preparing them. Further, this invention relates to fluid organic compositions containing the above novel metal containing additives, said compositions exhibiting reduced corrosiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,310 describes the preparation of overbased calcium alkylphenate sulfides by either first reacting a mixture of calcium oxide, methanol and carbon dioxide and reacting that reaction product with an alkylphenol sulfide or by reacting all these reactants together in the presence of a suitable solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,225 describes alkylphenol sulfides or alkaline earth metal salts thereof having reduced sulfur activity toward silver by treating the phenol or the said salt with a tervalent organic phosphorus compound, then removing the sulfur-phosphorus by-product. British Pat. No. 1,352,760 describes detergents prepared by reacting a mixture of alkylphenol sulfide and a Mannich base with alkaline earth metal to form bridging bonds between the two phenolic compounds. None of these patents discloses the improved products of the present invention, the method of preparing them or their use in fluid organic compositions having reduced corrosiveness to certain metals.